I Live To Let You Shine
by Moonyshoes
Summary: Basically, it's the fluffiest piece of fluff ever. When I started, it was supposed to be a breakup fic, but it wrote itself like fluffy fluff fluff.


_**I got the inspiration for this while listening to Boats and Birds, by Gregory and the Hawk. If you haven't heard it, it's an amazing song. I'm only writing this because I have writer's block on the three other stories I'm currently trying to write. **_

_**I don't own Glee or the characters depicted in this story. **_

The first thing Kurt noticed when he woke up was that the spot in the bed beside him was empty. He reached over and it was cold, the blanket folded up to look halfway decent. He quickly glanced at the clock and read that it was 5:30 AM. Blaine shouldn't even be awake for another hour.

"Blaine?" Kurt stumbled out of bed groggily, feebly reaching his hands into the dark room around him searching for the light switch. He turned on the light and looked around the room. As he expected, it was empty.

Kurt made his way out into the living room, turning on lights as he went. The whole apartment looked exactly as he and Blaine had left it when they had gone to sleep- meticulously neat. Because everything was as clean as it was, it didn't take Kurt long to scope out the one thing out of place.

Walking slowly over to the kitchen counter, Kurt picked up the small piece of paper sitting there. Scribbled hastily in Blaine's handwriting, the note said _Couldn't sleep. Be back whenever._

Kurt dragged himself to the couch, exhausted but now unable to sleep. He turned on the TV to something mindless that he wouldn't have to actually pay attention to and curled up under a blanket, waiting for Blaine to return.

Kurt couldn't tell you how much time had passed by the time Blaine walked in the door, because he was half-asleep. Blaine, however, was wide awake and making it known.

"Kurt, come on! Get up! Come on, Kurt!" Blaine made his way to the couch and practically picked Kurt up and sat him upright on the couch. Handing his boyfriend a Starbucks cup, he sat down on the couch as well. Kurt took the cup and looked Blaine up and down. He was fully dressed for the day, wearing his glasses for once, and he looked ecstatic.

"Blaine, will you please tell me what you are _on_?" Kurt took a large gulp of his coffee, immediately sitting up a little straighter and turning to face Blaine.

"Me? Nothing. Did you read the note? I left you a note." Blaine was practically bouncing up and down, a gigantic grin on his face.

"Yes, I read the note. Would you tell me what's going on?"

Blaine put on a mask of feigned confusion. "Nothing's going on. Why would anything be going on?"

"Well, either something's going on, or you've had far too much coffee. You're bouncing off the walls, and you look…happier than you have in a long time." Kurt reached out and put a hand on Blaine's shoulder to still him.

Blaine shook his head in denial. "I only had two cups of coffee. Patience is a virtue, dear."

"So you're not going to tell me what's got you like this. Okay. I can wait for as long as it takes." Kurt stood up and headed to the kitchen to start making breakfast.

Blaine quickly followed him, backtracking and desperate to make sure Kurt wasn't mad at him. "It's not that big of a deal, I mean. I'm not keeping it from you on purpose, I'll just…you know. I'll tell you later. It's not important."

"I understand," Kurt said, shooting Blaine a charming smile and gesturing for him to sit down. "You don't have to explain yourself to me."

Blaine looked dubious, but didn't voice his concern. He sat and watched as Kurt flitted around the kitchen, occasionally asking him to beat some eggs or chop some vegetables.

Before long, the two of them were sat at the table eating breakfast in comfortable silence. After a few minutes, Blaine looked up at Kurt with an unfamiliar glint in his eye.

"Hey Kurt?"

Kurt lifted his head as well to meet his boyfriend's eyes. "Yes?"

"It's Saturday, right?" Blaine looked like he was thinking very hard.

"Yeah," Kurt confirmed, sounding confused.

Blaine smiled at him. "Let's go shopping today."

"What, you mean like- like both of us? Together?" Kurt almost choked on his omelet. Blaine _hated_ shopping.

Blaine, however, seemed to have let this fact slip his mind, for he was nodding vigorously. "Yeah. Me and you. We never go shopping together. I want to buy you things."

"We never go shopping together because I have a better fashion sense than you and you hate crowded stores," Kurt pointed out.

Blaine didn't look fazed. "I know. I can make an exception. _Come on_, Kurt, let me buy you things!" Blaine was practically begging now.

"Well, if you insist…" Kurt smirked at Blaine. "I suppose I can let you buy me things."

Blaine looked like if he smiled any wider his face would split in two. "Okay, so, when you're done eating you have to get ready as quickly as possible. I can't wait!"

Kurt smiled good-naturedly and finished his food quickly before getting up to get ready. In just over an hour (record time when it comes to Kurt), he was presentable and the two of them were out the door.

"Where do you want to go first?" Blaine's eyes were full of adoration when they got in the car.

"Let's hit up some clothing stores," Kurt suggested, and Blaine obediently started to drive towards Kurt's favorite store.

By the time Kurt and Blaine had finished shopping, it was around six o'clock in the evening. Kurt had insisted on paying for dinner- because Blaine had insisted on paying for absolutely everything else. They were sitting in a secluded booth in the back of their favorite restaurant, being gooey and coupley and feeding each other bites of ravioli, when Blaine sat back and looked at Kurt with that same look of undiluted love as he had had earlier in the car.

"Kurt…" Blaine was lost in Kurt's eyes, finding it difficult to articulate what he wanted to say.

Kurt stopped mid-laugh to look back at Blaine. "Yes?"

"Do you mind if we take a…a walk? Through the park. After dinner?" Blaine sounded nervous and tentative, as if he didn't expect Kurt to say yes.

"Of course. That sounds delightful," Kurt said, returning to his food with a smile.

Blaine did the same, eating a little faster than before.

Kurt got suspicious when Blaine insisted on stopping by his car before they took their walk. He really knew something was up when he saw Blaine take his guitar out from the trunk before walking ahead towards the park as if nothing was out of the ordinary.

Kurt kept his protests to himself and followed quickly. _Blaine knows what he's doing,_ he told himself as he climbed some stairs and found the two of them standing in a gazebo.

"What is this?" Kurt gestured wildly at the air around them, thoroughly confused.

Blaine didn't answer him. Instead he pulled a folding chair seemingly out of thin air and set it down, telling Kurt to take a seat. Pulling his guitar from behind him, he suddenly looked very frustrated.

"I don't know what I'm doing, I don't know what I'm doing, I don't know what I'm doing…" Blaine muttered under his breath, thinking Kurt couldn't hear him. He stared up at the ceiling of the gazebo, taking a deep breath, and finally looked Kurt in the eye.

"Kurt, I…I love you. You know that already, but I feel like I can't say it enough, and I feel like if I go too long without saying it you'll feel like it isn't true anymore, but it is. Always and forever. I will never stop loving you. I didn't plan this out very well, but I kind of wanted to sing to you. It's nothing big, I just think…well, I think it expresses my feelings well, because heaven knows I'm no good at doing that by myself. So…here goes."

Blaine started strumming his guitar, a song Kurt didn't recognize.

_If you be my star__  
><em>_I'll be your sky__  
><em>_You can hide underneath me and come out at night__  
><em>_When I turn jet black and you show off your light__  
><em>_I live to let you shine__  
><em>_I live to let you shine_

Blaine was down on one knee, serenading Kurt like nothing else in the world was important, and Kurt was drinking it all in.__

_But you can skyrocket away from me__  
><em>_And never come back if you find another galaxy__  
><em>_Far from here with more room to fly__  
><em>_Just leave me your stardust to remember you by___

_If you be my boat__  
><em>_I'll be your sea__  
><em>_A depth of pure blue just to probe curiosity__  
><em>_Ebbing and flowing and pushed by a breeze__  
><em>_I live to make you free__  
><em>_I live to make you free___

_But you can set sail to the west if you want to__  
><em>_And past the horizon till I can't even see you__  
><em>_Far from here where the beaches are wide__  
><em>_Just leave me your wake to remember you by_

Kurt felt tears prick at his eyes, and not long after he felt them rolling down his face. He couldn't look away from Blaine's eyes no matter how hard he tried, and he saw tears there too, mirroring his own.

___If you be my star__  
><em>_I'll be your sky__  
><em>_You can hide underneath me and come out at night__  
><em>_When I turn jet black and you show off your light__  
><em>_I live to let you shine__  
><em>_I live to let you shine___

_But you can skyrocket away from me__  
><em>_And never come back if you find another galaxy__  
><em>_Far from here with more room to fly__  
><em>_Just leave me your stardust to remember you by__  
><em>_Stardust to remember you by._

Blaine didn't give Kurt time to say anything. He put his guitar behind him quickly, remained on one knee, and pulled out a small box.

"Kurt, I know we're young. I know we've just gotten into the swing of our lives after graduating college, but I feel like I need this. But more than that, I need you to be happy. I need that more than anything in the world. So I'm going to ask this, but I need you to do what's best for you, not what you think is best for us. You can do anything or go anywhere and I'll always love you no matter what. I want you to be able to do everything you've ever wanted to do. I want you to go to Europe. I want you to be successful. I want you to have your own fashion line and I want everybody in the world to know your name. I want you to have children someday and then have grandchildren and I want you to live a long, happy life. And it would please me greatly if you would let me live that life with you.

"Kurt , will you marry me?" Blaine opened the little box to reveal a simple silver ring and looked into Kurt's eyes.

Kurt looked overwhelmed, tears flowing freely down his face and an ear-to-ear grin on his face. He let out a small squeal before pulling Blaine to his feet and embracing him fiercely.

"Blaine, Blaine, Blaine, oh my god. Blaine. Yes! Yes, I'll marry you. Of course. Oh my god." Kurt let a string of excited words escape his mouth, for once not caring about his own grammar or embarrassing himself. He kissed Blaine, quickly and chastely, before taking the ring box from him and sliding the ring onto his finger.

"We'll have to get it sized," Blaine said quietly, "it won't be a problem." Kurt glanced at him, prying his eyes away from the gorgeous ring, and noticed that Blaine looked happier than he had ever looked, but it was understated, not as conspicuous as it had been that morning.

"Come on, let's go home," Kurt said, dragging Blaine back to the car. He refused to take off the ring even though it was too big, and only when they were ready for bed did he put it back in the box. Kurt snuggled close to Blaine, resting his head on his fiancé's shoulder and murmuring, "I love you."

**How cheesy was that oh my god. I think I have about ten cavities. You can make fun of me in reviews.**


End file.
